


Detention Day Afternoon

by makahadoma



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Detention, F/M, Food Fight, High School AU, Injury, Jealously, Language, smut later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4261005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makahadoma/pseuds/makahadoma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Previous encounters lead to a food fight between the two delinquents. Uzu attempts to get revenge by sneaking Ryuko out of detention and ditching her in unknown territory, but changes course after getting to know the transfer student they call Ryuko. We follow Ryuko and Uzu's encounters throughout Ryuko's first year at Honnouji. Romance blossoms and drama ensues. Nothing better than high school right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Detention Day Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A good old fashion food fight to get things started ;)

“Oi Inumuta”

“What?” He answered without looking up from his laptop.

“Can you help me with algebra?”

“I have an essay to work on.”

“Please” Uzu whined, “I’ll help you with your essay.”

“No offense Sanageyama, but you’re the last person I would seek out for help with an essay.”

“Well if you love essays so much why don’t you just marry them?”

“Not possible.”

“Yes it is.”

Inumuta sighed and pushed up his glasses, purposely trying to show his annoyance and growing impatience.

“Alright, alright. If you help me with algebra I’ll help you with… with what ever you need help with.”

“Sounds fair.” Sarcasm creeping into his voice.

“Hey Inumuta?”

“Yes Sanageyama. What is it.”

“You’re friends with the new girl right?”

“Maybe, why?”

“Her little runt of a sister had the nerve to trespass on my property yesterday.”

“If you’re referring to the basketball court, it isn’t _your property_  it’s open to everyone at the school.”

"Everyone knows we play there everyday after school. She even refused to leave when I told her to.”

“You mean to tell me someone refused to get off of public property which they had every right to be on even after you yelled at them?” His sarcasm was almost lethal now. “Shocker.” 

The senior narrowed his eyes at his longtime friend. “I’m being serious here.”

“Look, if you really wanna take it up with her here’s your chance.”

He pointed to the red streaked transfer student coming towards their table. A devious smirk spread across Uzu’s face.

“I’m not liking that look Sanageyama.” Inumuta noted as he typed away.

“Watch this.”

“Ryuko-chan! Sit here!” Mako called from across the cafeteria. The moment she was close enough, Uzu extended his foot, tripping her and causing her to spill her sports drink on her jeans.

“What the hell!” She snapped, whipping around to the smugly senior.

“Oops. My foot slipped.” He feigned innocently, the smug look still on his face. “Look on the bright side. Now your jeans match your hair.”

She sneered, taking what was left of her sports drink and pouring it on his head, completely drenching him.

“What the fuck!” Uzu yelled, jumping out of his seat.

The entire cafeteria grew quiet, Inumuta quickly packed up his laptop to avoid it being damaged.

“Oops. My hand slipped”. Ryuko went on her way, mumbling a few curses under her breath.

“Not so fast.” He growled.

Ryuko gasped when she felt the collar of jacket being tugged and a cold slimy substance running down her back.

Uzu tossed aside the pudding cup. “There.  Now we’re even” He made sure to pat her on the back to spread the pudding thoroughly.

She caught him off guard when she picked up a nearby bottle of ketchup.

“No.”

A few barely audible gasps were heard when she squeezed it all over his shirt, making sure to rub it in. “ _Now,_ we’re even” She glared up at him.

"Food fight!” A kid off in the distance yelled.

“Uh-oh.” Inumuta blurted, ducking under the table with his laptop just as all hell broke loose.

-

“What was the one thing I asked of you?”

“That I stay out of trouble.”

“And what did you do?”

“I got in trouble.”

“And detention for a week.”

“Could’ve been worse.”

Satsuki pursed her lips as she tried to get the dried cheese out of Ryuko’s hair.

“Ow, ow, ow. Forget it. I’ll just take a bath”

“Are you going to ignore the whole situation?”

“It was just a food fight. No one got hurt. Kay maybe that blue haired kid who nose dived head first under the table, but I think he got out alright.”

“Is all of this a joke to you.”

Ryuko knew she was in no place to argue with her sister, mainly because she was right.

“Sorry. I’m trying all right?”

Satsuki’s face softened. Her little sister wasn’t always that sociable to begin with, and she knew adjusting to new school’s constantly due their father’s job was not all that easy for Ryuko, so she couldn’t blame her entirely.

“Give me your clothes. I won’t have that stuff sitting in your hamper all week. I’ll have Soroi heat up your bath”

Ryuko tossed Satsuki her jacket. “It’s okay, I can heat it up myself.”  

“Is this… Pudding?” Satsuki asked, examining the substance smeared into the inside of the jacket.

“Uh… yeah. Things kinda got out of hand…”

“Obviously.”

-

**Detention, 3:30 p.m. Monday.**

Uzu had been staring at the back of Ryuko’s head for the past half hour. He thought if he stared long and hard enough he could burn some holes in the back of her head. This of course, did not work. He grumbled again and he knew she could hear him because every time he grumbled in frustration, she switched which leg she had crossed over the other.

Ryuko rolled her eyes once again, she could feel his glare. This was bullshit. Why did she have to sit for an hour after school every day for a week for a fight she didn’t start?

She almost laughed at the thought. Yeah! For once, she wasn’t the one to start a fight, man if only her buddies back in their old town could see her now. They would've never guess that she was innocent. Or innocent enough since she did decide to continue the food fight instead of walking away.

The sound of someone getting out of their seat interrupted her train of thought. That idiot senior who tripped her was leaving? He was really leaving! That was usually her role.

“Oi” She spoke up before she could stop herself. “We’re supposed to stay here till the teacher comes back and dismisses us.” She said, narrowing her eyes at him.

“What was that? I thought I heard someone talking.” He scanned the room, obviously making fun of how much shorter she was than him.

“Tch. Bastard, see if I care when you get caught.” She spat, sitting back down in her seat.

He shook his head. “I was just playing. Who cares? Teach left a while ago, plus we’ve only got another half hour left.”

A light bulb went off in Uzu’s head right then. This seemed like the perfect chance to get revenge.

“Hey Transfer.”

“Hm? What?”

“You up for something a little more exciting?”

“Sorry, but I’m not interested in drugs. Besides, you lost me at your stupid 80’s movie style ‘lets get out of detention’ line.”

Uzu furrowed his eyebrows, unable to comprehend what she just said. This girl was getting more and more incomprehensible every time they spoke.  

“Whatever, just come with me.”

“Huh? And why the hell would I do that?”

“Because." 

He rested his hands on her desk, meeting her at eye level. 

"I know you’re just as bored as everyone else in this room and you’re just dying to get out of here.”

Well… he had a point. Ryuko looked around the room at the other kids, one was fast asleep before she even arrived, two were seeing who could spit higher in the air and catch it. She scrunched her nose in disgust, he was right about wanting to leave, but her sister’s words remained engraved in her cranium. She was supposed to steer clear of any more trouble.

“Pass. Not trying to screw this up too. You go have fun.”

“Awh don’t tell me you’re actually scwared of gwetting caught.” He mocked in way that made her blood boil. She tried to keep her cool, but his teasing didn’t stop.

“You’ve got the guts to squirt ketchup on your senior, but you’re not up for leaving detention a few minutes early? Tragic. I expected more from you Transfer.”

“Like hell I’m not up for it! You think you’re the only one who can walk out of detention?" 

She didn’t even know what part of her that came from. Before she knew it she was following him out of the classroom and down the hall. Two things came to mind, 1.) Why the hell did she get so angry? How was it possible she let this guy get under her skin so easily. 2.) More importantly why was she still following him?

She stopped dead in her tracks. He noticed because he turned and asked her what was wrong. She explained how she should be going home instead of following his ass around for no reason.

"But if you head home now, won’t your sister wonder why you’re home so early from detention?” He raised an eyebrow at her.

Dammit the bastard was right. Satsuki was much sharper than that.

“C’mon, since you’ve got some time to spare, humor me a bit.”

Why was he suddenly so interested in her? Nevertheless she was never one to back down.

He lead her out one of the back doors into the giant courtyard, there was a brick wall about seven feet high surrounding the courtyard, separating it from the fence that went around the whole school. From the outside it looked like a prison which is exactly how Ryuko saw it. He began climbing the ladder on the far end of the brick wall, gesturing her to follow.

“Uh… You sure we’re allowed up here?”

“Maybe. Here, give me your hand.”

“I barely know you. I can handle myself.”

“Sure you can.” He smirked, earning an eye roll.

She grunted as she hoisted herself on top the brick wall. “Woah…” She gazed. The view from the courtyard wall was incredible, the trees in the distance blended into the hilltops like a painting.

“What’d I tell ya. Pretty sweet right?”

“Yeah… I’m still mad at you though.” She crossed her legs and made herself comfortable on the thick wall.

“What’s a few thrown fries between friends?”

“Last time I checked we weren’t friends.”

“Ouch. Now that’s just harsh.”

An awkward silence passed between the two before Uzu decided to speak up.

“So how long have you and Satsuki been sisters?”

“That your attempt at being funny? Sorry, but if you wanna ask her out that’s your problem, I’m done asking for those damn pansies who are too scared to do it themselves.”

“Just trying to ease the tension, jeez. Besides, she’s not exactly my type.”

” _You_ have a type? Hah!” Ryuko snorted.

“Of course I do! I’m holding out for the right person. Believe it or not I’ve never even dated.”

“No,” She says. “You? But you’re so sensitive and sweet!”

“Funny.”

“Hey, just trying to  _ease the tension._ ” She mocked, making air quotations.

“Alright then whatabout you?”

“What about me?”

“Ever dated? Yes or no.”

Ryuko’s face quickly heated up, a blush washing over her. “M-me?! What kinda question is th-that?!”

“I’ll take that as a no.” Uzu laughed. 

Wait. Was he laughing? Why was he laughing with her, she’s the reason he had detention in the first place and he was supposed to be getting revenge. He’d ditch her and let her find her own way of of the courtyard and through the school. Not exactly the well thought out revenge he wanted, but he would at least get to see her flustered.

“You’re an ass.” She crossed her arms over her chest.

“Naughty mouth for a rich girl.”

“Not like I chose to be. I didn’t choose to be one step behind my sister either.”

“Yeah.” He sighed, “Older siblings suck.”

“It’s not that I don’t love her and all, I actually really look up to her, but- wait… You have an older sister too?”

“Older brother actually, and he’s great too so yeah I know a little about being a step behind.”

Ryuko never thought she’d see the guy who poured pudding down her back so  _open._

“Say… can I ask you something?”

“Hm? Yeah shoot.”

“Why me?”

“What?”

“Why’d you choose to pick on me. Not really cool anymore to pick on the new kid.”

Uzu chuckled. “I dunno I guess I was just surprised you actually stood up to me.”

“Stood up to you? You don’t mean that basketball court crap the other day do you?”

“No one dares step on that court after school nor have they ever refused to leave when I told them, I’ve gotta say, I was pretty impressed.”

“You don’t exactly seem like one to be easily impressed, but thanks.” She laughed, surprising him as well as herself.

She was saying too much without thinking. Though she had to admit, this kid who from the moment she arrived at this school has picked on her, messed with her friends, tripped her, throw food at her, and got her detention… was surprisingly easy to talk to.

Detention had ended a while ago yet they couldn’t seem to stop talking. They talked about the basketball game that aired the other night and how the other team only won because they got a cheap shot in, not to mention how annoying it was when people would compare them to their older and superior siblings. Overtime, Uzu had completely forgotten about his revenge and why he brought her up there in the first place.

“Hey!” Another voice shouted below them. Both whipped around to see the janitor running towards the wall they were currently not supposed to be sitting on.

“What’re you kids doin’ up there?!”

“Time to go.” Without warning, Uzu hurled off the wall, grunting when he landed on his feet, but he was okay.

“Young lady you have thirty seconds!” The janitor shouted, his voice growing closer.

“Jump!” Uzu shouted.

“Are you crazy!? What are you? Some adrenaline junky?!”

“Just do it!”

The janitor was getting closer. If he saw who she was and told the principal she had skipped out on detention as well as hanging out on school property students weren’t allowed on, he would most definitely call her father and she would never hear the end of it. She took a deep breath and jumped.

She landed on her feet hitting her left ankle hard on the concrete. She grabbed her ankle, biting back a scream of pain.

“What are you waiting for!?” Uzu yelled, already at the fence.

“My ankle!”

“Shit.” He ran back to her side. “Can you stand?”

“Does it looks like I can stand!?”

The sound of the janitor unlocking the gates alerted him that their time was up.

“Grab on.” He commanded,  a sudden seriousness filling his voice.

“Huh?”

“Are you deaf? I said grab on!”

She wasn’t one to take orders, but she considered her options and complied, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. She grit her teeth at the pain that shot through her leg.

“Hang on tight." 

He broke into a sprint towards the fence. He scaled the fence which was no taller than eight feet in two spurts, landing on the other side of the fence as gently as possibly. Once on the other side and in the woods he took a path that brought them back to the neighborhoods. She then gave him directions back to her house.

Ryuko blushed realizing she was still holding on to him pretty snug and loosened her grip.

“I think I can walk now”

"I've got you”

“Who knew you were into parkour  _Spider monkey_ ”

"Great, Jakuzure’s got you calling me monkey now too?”

“Maybe, maybe not. Or maybe I like it” She smiled.

“Well if it has a Kiryuin’s approval then I guess I can live with that” Uzu said proudly, shaking his head.

They made it to her house quicker than both of them secretly wanted. He set her down easy on one foot while she kept her arm around his for support. Before Uzu could even place his finger on the door bell of the mansion, the door swung open revealing a tall girl with long black hair and a predominant frown on her face. She gave off an aura of authority.

“H-hey sis!” Ryuko laughed nervously.

“You’re late.” She scowled. Her icy eyes drifting down to her younger sister’s limping foot. “And what was the cause of this?”

“That was my fault. We were messing around and she accidentally hurt it.” Uzu explained.

“Messing around?” Satsuki asked, narrowing her eyes at the intruder.

“N-not like that! I meant we were just rough housing! Wait no not rough housing-”

“This bonehead challenged me to a race and I sprained my ankle. It was my fault.” Ryuko interjected, receiving a surprised, but thankful look from Uzu.

Satsuki stared at sister, then back at Uzu. “You.” her strong voice straightening him up immediately. “You’re in my class. Sanageyama Uzu, if I’m not mistaken?”

“Nope- I mean.” He cleared his throat. “No, you’re correct.”

“Thank you for delivering my sister, I’ll take it from here” She said, helping Ryuko into the mansion.

“Wait.” Ryuko grabbed onto the door frame, turning back to him. “Thanks Sanageyama, I owe you one.” And with that the door slammed shut leaving a flustered Uzu on the other side of it.

“Anytime, Ryuko.” He caught himself smiling.

For some odd reason… He couldn’t help but feel the slightest bit of excitement knowing he would get to see her again tomorrow. Maybe detention this whole week wouldn’t be so bad after all.


	2. A Cause For Concern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detention week may be over, but Ryuko's injury from their first day in detention earns her a boot and Uzu feels terrible as more string of events have the two cross paths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is finally here!! I've decided to continue this series and hopefully future chapters will be more consistent. I'm sorry this chapter is not as long and kind of slow, but I hope I didn't disappoint you guys too much (◡﹏◡✿)

Their week of detention for the previous food fight was over, but Ryuko’s dread was not. She had to get a boot for her minor ankle fracture. They hadn’t spoken since their punishment ended, they’d seen each other in the halls though exchanged no words. 

What do you even do in a situation like this? Yeah, they talked during detention, yeah he sort of helped her out then again that did start out as him wanting to get revenge, but that was it. It’s not like they were miraculously friends now.

Their brief moments of eye contact in the halls were awkward, their weird maneuvering through the sea of students to avoid being within three feet of one another were awkward. The whole thing was awkward. 

Uzu for one felt terrible, it was his fault and he knew it. He knew if he didn’t try his little stunt and convince Ryuko to bail detention this would have never happened. Even if she lugged around that boot with ease, it was painful for him. Uzu was no saint, but he wasn’t so awful as to feel no remorse.

-

“Really, Mako, I’m fine” Ryuko said as Mako took her backpack.

Mako shook her head fiercely “You have to rest and go easy on yourself!”

Ryuko smiled at her new friend. Once Mako had her mind set on something there was no way to get her to give in. That’s what Ryuko loved most about her. 

Ryuko let Mako carry her bag and walk her home through the usual route through the short woods back to Ryuko’s mansion.

“Wait.” Ryuko said, sudden seriousness in her voice.

“Hm? Ryuko? What’s wrong?” 

“Shh”

Ryuko scanned the woods around them, ears trying to hone in on something.

“Let’s go, quickly” Ryuko grabbed Mako’s arm and lead the coconut head quickly through the rest of the way. Soroi buzzed them in at the gate and in they went. 

Mako asked again what that was back there that Ryuko on such high alert. Ryuko explained it was nothing, not wanting to scare her friend.

The next day after school as usual, Uzu gathered with his gang members on the basketball court. No one other than Ryuko dared use it. Ryuko herself was no where in sight and there was a part of Uzu that wished she was there. Would’ve given him an excuse to talk to her and apologize.

“Boss” One of the guys called, gesturing for Uzu to come over to the vacant part of the court. 

“What’s up?” Uzu asked, following the boy to the empty far end of the court.

“Heard some guys from a gang from the next town over were seen lurking around here on our territory”

Uzu looked around to make sure no one was within ear reach. 

“You sure?”

“Positive. There were some on school grounds too”

Uzu rubbed his chin, he didn’t want any of his guys making any moves if there was no imminent threat. It would be stupid, reckless, and pointless.

“Thanks for letting me know, but it seems like they’re not a threat yet. You guys usually handle these things on your own. Somethin’ you’re not telling me?”

“That’s what I was going to report next”

The mood in the air shifted. 

“It’s that transfer you got into that fight last week”

This visibly peeked Uzu’s interest. “Ryuko?” He whispered.

The boy nodded. “I don’t know for sure, but there’s some rumors going around they’re looking for her”

“What do they want with Ryuko?”

The boy shrugged. 

“I’m telling you this because these guys don’t seem like they’re going to go away by us just telling them. They want that girl and I don’t want them getting in your way to get info on her”

“You think I’m afraid of some shitheads after a high school girl?”

The boy sighed, “No, I know you can handle them on your own”

“Then no worries right?”

“Thing is… they saw you with her. They might think you have something to do with this. We don’t want you getting mixed up in this because of that transfer student”

Uzu gave his friend a reassuring pat on the back, “Thanks for worrying about me, don’t worry. For now give them a warning and don’t make any moves unless they do first and keep alert for any of them on school grounds”

“Right, I’ll tell everyone else” 

“Oh and,”

“Yeah?”

“Let me know if anything comes up about the transfer, if they want to handle business with her they won’t be doing it on our territory that’s for damn sure” 

“Of course” The boy promised. 

Alone, Uzu stopped hiding his concern. What is a gang from another town doing showing up without warning? More importantly, what do they want with Ryuko? 

Her injury being his fault he felt it was his job to make sure nothing happened. 

-

Uzu always wanted to smash his head into a wall after math class. Thank god it was the last class of the day, he didn’t know if he could go on if he had another class after this. The whole week he had his boys patrolling the area, and keeping an eye on Ryuko. 

*bzzz*

He reached into his back pocket, it was one of his guys.

“Yo, Yamato? What’s wrong?”

“That girl you told us to watch,”

Uzu stopped in his tracks, the urgency of the boy’s voice didn’t help his growing anxiety.

“Someone saw them follow her into woods, we’re heading over there now, but we’re on the other side of the school”

“What!?”

“We messed up, we hadn’t thought of the woods we were so focused on getting them off school grounds”

Uzu slammed his locker, it wasn’t their fault, he himself hadn’t even thought of the possibility they’d go there. How the hell did he miss a path she used to get home everyday.

“Fuck! Get as many people there as you can”

Uzu made a b line straight out of the school, his boys said they were on the other side of the school which meant he was the closest to the woods. 

“Shit, shit, shit!”

He took the route they used their first day on detention. Up over the brick wall then over the fence. He ran so fast he had begun sweating and his legs didn’t even feel apart of his body any more. 

“Ryuko!” He yelled once in the woods. Shit where could she be, the woods though small seemed suddenly vast enough to hide a few people.

He heard a girlish yelp and headed in that direction shouting Ryuko’s name.

He came upon an opening, “Ryuko!”

Ryuko whipped around, “Uzu?”

“I…” He struggled to catch his breath, “I…. I thought…” He continued to heave for air.

“Don’t kill yourself, I’ve had enough trouble today”

Uzu looked around, there were three guys laying on the ground, two in fetal position clutching themselves, the third laying under Ryuko’s booted foot. Did she take them all out? 

“I thought I heard a scream” He panted.

“Scream? Oh, that was him,” She gestured down to the guy she was keeping in place with her booted foot. 

“Oi,” She whistled to get his attention, “Who sent you?”

The guy spit out a tooth, “I don’t have to answer a pint sized bitch like you”

“Okay then, not that l care”. She lifted her boot, freeing him. “Get outta here, if I see you again I’ll take out the rest of your teeth” 

Uzu was at a lost. He had no idea Ryuko had this side to her, how in the hell did she take down all three guys with ease while injured?

The moment she turned around around the boy tried one last attempt at Ryuko only for him to be knee’d in the gut by her, getting the wind knocked out of him. He fell to the ground gripping his mid section.

“I said, get out” Ryuko glared down at him.

The guys exchanged agreeing looks and reluctantly ran out of the woods back towards the main road.

Ryuko sighed, she picked up her backpack and brushed herself off. 

“What the hell was that?” 

“Hm?”

“What was that!”

“What? You’ve got a gang, never seem some guys trying to pick a fight? And what about you!”

“Me!?”

“What were you thinking running out here like some knight!?”

“Who said I was trying to save you! I was just out for a leisurely run”

“Leisurely? You were running like you saw a ghost”

“Good for cardio”

“In your school uniform?”

“Too lazy to change”

“That why you were screaming?”

“Stubbed my toe”

Ryuko laughed, “Sure you did”

“I did!”

She smirked and shook her head at him. “Thanks” She said, turning back to walk out of the forest.

He noticed how even though she walked around with that boot on with ease it still looked bothersome to have to deal with. He took a deep (much needed) breath, this was still his fault.

“Ryuko?”

Ryuko stopped in her tracks, “Hm? What?”

“Got a moment?”

“Yeah why?” She answered, checking her watch. “You gonna make crack my other ankle too?” She joked though all it did was shoot Uzu through his already guilty soul and she noticed.

“Sorry…” She cleared her throat, “I was kidding, I know it wasn’t your fault don’t be so hard on yourself before you start making me feel bad”

Uzu was silent, he didn’t believe her. Ryuko read the awkwardness in the atmosphere.

“C’mon I’ll let you buy me a drink”

“Who said I was buying you a drink?”

“You owe me remember?” She pointed down at her boot. “And it looks like you need one yourself”

Ryuko lead and Uzu followed quietly, he texted his buddies and told them the situation had been handled. They went to a nearby convenience store, Uzu getting a milk carton and Ryuko treating herself to an ice cold lemonade, or technically making Uzu treat her. Sitting outside the store, the silence dragged on.

“Don’t you need to be home? I don’t want your sister sending out a squadron” Uzu finally decided to speak up.

“Nah I texted her and told her I was making a pit stop”

“So you gonna tell me what you did that was so bad you have hit men coming after you?”

“I was waiting for you to ask” She stretched, “I got in some trouble at my old school”

“Trouble?”

“Fights. They couldn’t accept the fact a girl beat them, damn pansies. Don’t worry they won’t be around again so your boys can stop watching me like hawks now” She said, taking a sip of her lemonade

Uzu choked on his milk, “You knew!?”

“Duh, you think i’m an idiot? You really think I’m that helpless?”

Uzu had no idea Ryuko was so perceptive nor did he know she was capable of any fighting let alone taking on three guys alone and crippled. He was shocked yet intrigued, he didn’t know what it was about her that peeked his interest so much. 

“So you were worried” Ryuko smirked

“I was worried about our territory, don’t flatter yourself” He grumbled, hiding his blush behind his milk carton.

“Ah, so that’s why you were shouting my name”

“I told you… I stubbed my toe”

“Right, that damn toe” She said, sounding not at all convinced and hiding her own embarrassment. 

“Well, thanks for the drink” She said, tossing the can away

“Heading home?”

“No I was going to go for a hike to test out this beautiful boot”

“I can do without the sarcasm, I think we’ve both been through enough today”

“Agreed” 

They nodded goodbyes to one another and went their separate directions once again. 

Ryuko waited till his footsteps couldn’t be heard. She could still barely see his head of shaggy forest green hair. She was always one of the guys and had been around them her whole life and none of them had ever given her this kind of attention. She, like her sister, noticed everything. She could tell a little about Uzu’s character by the way he addressed the area his gang covered as  _their_  territory, even if he was the boss, he never once called it  _his_  territory. How the hell did a guy like Uzu Sanageyama fall into her life? For unknown reasons Uzu also wondered how in the world a firecracker of a girl like Ryuko fall into his own life.

-

_To be continued in the next_


	3. Ryuko no Basuke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A more lighthearted approach this chapter. Ryuko finds out Uzu's on the basketball team and is not only a star player, but a star amongst her classmates. Feelings bubble under the surface as Ryuko watches the agile Uzu play, and when the two are alone they can't resist a little one on one. Meanwhile they're not entirely alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up: Ryuko's last name is officially Kiryuin in this series.

The awkwardness had subsided between a now bootless Ryuko and Uzu. Not close friends per say, more so acquaintances on good terms and people started to take notice.

Whisper in the hallways, rumors ranging from Ryuko being a delinquent from another town, skipping from town to town, fighting and beating over a hundred guys, punching a teacher, that she was the leader of her own gang, that she had ties to the Yakuza, that her gang is teaming up with Uzu’s gang to reek havoc, the list went on and boy could they be wronger.

Ryuko was indeed what one would consider a delinquent and was briefly involved with a gang, but never joined. All the other many rumors were false. She was actually from the prestigious Kiryuin family, on of the wealthiest families in the country. If only the school knew she was related to renowned Satsuki Kiryuin. Needless to say, Satsuki was well known as well, but unlike Ryuko, her older sister was known for being the best at everything with many decorative achievements. 

-

“Ryuuukoooo!!” Mako sang, linking arms with Ryuko. 

Mako’s company was probably the only thing she enjoyed about coming to school. Occasionally she would spot Uzu and she would remember when he rushed to try and save her in the woods, and when he carried her home. Remembering these things made her stomach flutter, but brushed it off every single time. Uzu was a good guy and potential friend. That was all.

“Morning Mako” Ryuko smiled

“Hey, hey, are you going tonight?”

“Tonight? What’s tonight?”

“The basketball game!”

“Basketball game? Why would I go to that?”

“Sanageyama senpai is playing tonight. I saw you two together and I thought you’d wanna go” Mako informed

“Uzu?” 

It made sense. The dispute over the basketball court was what brought Uzu and her together in the first place.

“Uh...” Should she go? Wait, why would she? They were on good terms, but they weren’t “friends”. Would it be weird if she went? He wouldn’t even notice her. Hold on, wouldn’t that be better if he didn’t notice her? Did she want him to, deep down?

“Ryuko?”

“Huh? Sorry, I meant, I’ll only go if you go” 

“Then it’s settled! We’re going!”

Ryuko forced a smile, the thoughts still whirling around her head. 

-

The gymnasium was larger than expected and filled to the brim. With all the cheering crowds, roaring boys, and screaming girls, Ryuko was surprised she and Mako were even able to find seats. Upper mid row, on the left with a good view of the court. Ryuko’s body had to be pressed up against other girl’s, all of them cheering on a different player, she recognized none of the names.

It wasn’t until a certain tall, green haired boy stepped onto the court that the game finally had Ryuko’s attention... as well as others.

“SANAGEYAMA!!! SANAGEYAMA SENPAI!!!” The girls around her cheered. 

Apparently she was unaware of Uzu’s popularity. He was warming up with the rest of the team, doing the routine stretches and free throws.

Ryuko definitely took notice of Uzu’s physique during the stretches. He was a fine specimen. Lean yet muscular, tall, and tan. She watched his biceps flex as he tossed the ball back and forth before shooting it in the hoop. It was hard for Ryuko not to notice with the girls cheering every time he made a shot even though the game hadn’t begun yet.

They made eye contact. Uzu smirked and waved like he expected her to show up. Ryuko looked around her, no one was waving back so he was obviously looking at her. Ryuko simply rolled her eyes at that smirk. That stupid smirk that made her chest tight. Even worse, he hair was pushed back with a white headband matching the school’s white and blue uniforms. Ryuko almost bit her tongue at the fact he looked so attractive with his hair pushed back. She was never interested in anything to do with boys, but she knows a good looking one when she sees one.

“Ryuko are you okay? You’re red!” Mako asked

“Hah!? N-no! It’s just hot in here!” 

The buzzer sounded and the game had begun. Both teams were doing good, their own team especially. The swoosh of the net sent the crowd into a frenzy and Uzu Sanageyama was the star, the fact he was involved with a gang didn’t mean he wasn’t the things that made one popular: attractive and athletic and he was both.

During the final minutes it was a blur. Uzu was blocking a member from the other team, suddenly the ball went flying in that direction, bodies clashed, shoes squeaked, and Uzu was knocked down. 

There was an audible gasp among the crowd. Ryuko heard a sharp gasp before realizing it was her own and before she knew it she had shot out of her seat, the only one standing. She felt the eyes on her and flushed. It wasn’t until Uzu bounced right back up and finished the game when she sat back down. 

They won and the crowd gave a great victory roar.

“You seemed really worried there” Mako whispered, nudging Ryuko’s side

“Don’t be ridiculous, I was worried we might’ve lost cause of that ape’s slip up”

“Alright if you say so...” Mako giggled

“Mako!” Ryuko shouted, tickling Mako’s sides.

-

Uzu was the last to shower and decided to stay after a little and shoot some free throws by himself.

He couldn’t believe Ryuko came to watch his game. Surprisingly it made him play better since his nature was to show off. Why he wanted to show off to Ryuko specifically he wasn’t so sure why, but he was happy she came.

The swoosh of another shot was interrupted by the squeak of a shoe.

“Good game” 

“Thanks” Uzu said, tossing the ball to Ryuko who caught it with ease.

Ryuko smirks at him before making a basket herself.

“Not bad” Uzu whistles, picking up the ball

“Not bad yourself”

“You came today” He smiles

Ryuko freezes, but plays it off, “Not like I wanted to, my friend begged me to come” She says, dribbling the ball

“Uh huh, sure”

“It’s the truth alright” Ryuko pouted

“Never said it wasn’t” He laughs, tossing the ball back to her, “Come here”

He sighs when he sees Ryuko’s face twist in suspicion

“I won’t do anything, I promise. Just wanna show you something”

Ryuko arches an eyebrow at him, but agrees. She flinches slightly when she feels Uzu’s hands guide her arms up into position, and again when she feels his strong chest against her back. He’s warm and smells of soap, must be one of those athletic brand ones. He’s got a strong core and she could just barely feel his abs through his thin t-shirt.

“And... there. Try that” Uzu says once her arms are in position. 

Ryuko snaps out of examining her spur of the moment basketball coach and shoots the ball, it was much easier this time though she never missed a basket the way she used to do it, this way required less force. 

“Huh, you actually live up to your name, Sanageyama-senpai” She teases

“Please don’t call me that” He laughs nervously, “It’s weird when you do it”

“How? I’m your junior aren’t I?” 

There’s a pause and Ryuko notices Uzu’s cheeks seem darker then she realizes she’s still pressing her back against his chest. If she would’ve backed up another inch they would’ve been grinding. 

Ryuko breaks away with flushed cheeks. “S-Sorry” She says, clearing her throat

“I don’t consider someone who can take on three guys even when she’s wearing a boot, my junior. How’s your foot?”

“Healed and good to go” She assures. Ryuko notices he still has a hint of guilt. She shakes her head and picks up the ball, “How about a little one on one?” She asks to break the heavy atmosphere.

“You sure you wanna do this? I don’t like making girls cry” He smirks

“Then you have nothing to worry about plus I think the first time we met was a little like this right?"

"You asking for a rematch?"

Ryuko ignores his question, dribbles and makes a quick dip past the senior. 

“Too slow!” Uzu yells, picking Ryuko up from behind and spinning her around as they laugh.

“Foul! That’s a foul!” Ryuko laughs

“Way, WAY too slow! C’mon Kiryuin you can do better than that!”

Their laughs echo throughout the gym as they chase the ball around the empty court.

-

“Omiko can we go now? It smells in here”

“Shh! Not yet”

The tall blonde continues to watch from their hiding place under the bleachers. She watches closely, narrowing her eyes on Ryuko who pretends to pass the ball to Uzu, then racing past him, taking advantage of her small size. Uzu picks her up again and lifts her up high enough to dunk the ball into the net.

“Hmm. You know what Maiko? We’re done here”

“Finally” Maiko sighs, “Why are we spying on Sanageyama anyway? You two broke up months ago”

“It’s not Uzu I’m looking for, and we aren’t spying. I just happened to be curious about this new transfer student. Rumor is she’s trouble”

“And this involves you... how again?”

“Maiko I’d remember who I’m talking to if I were you” Omiko coos, “We’re leaving. _Now_ ”.

-

**_To be continued_ **


End file.
